


Comfort from a friend

by wizardstove



Category: Overcome - Fandom
Genre: OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, are they gay or are they not?, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardstove/pseuds/wizardstove
Summary: Rin can tell Eric is down, so he tries his best to comfort him.
Relationships: Eric Brooks and Rin Geller (OC)
Kudos: 1





	Comfort from a friend

**Author's Note:**

> You can see what the characters look like here: https://wizardstove.tumblr.com/post/632790836531380224/oh-boy-oc-time-ive-been-working-on-these-guys

Eric was quiet all day.

This wasn’t like him, Eric was the kind of person who always responded quickly. If you ever needed to get a hold of him, he was there within minutes. 

Now Rin wasn’t someone who openly showed concern for his friends. He was quiet about his feelings, and just quiet in general. But Eric was different. Eric is the closest friend he’s ever had and the first friend he’s wanted to protect and comfort.

Even though Rin was still new to emotions and comforting, he knew something was up with Eric and he had to at least be there for him. Luckily, he only lived a couple houses down from the other.

When Rin got to the home and knocked on the door a couple times, no one answered. He grabbed the spare key hidden under one of the plants on the porch (Eric told him about it since they go to each other's homes often) and made his way inside. It didn’t seem like anyone was home; no one in the living room and the twins room seeming to be empty. The only other place he knew his friend could be was in the backyard, and to Rins luck, he was there sitting amongst his many plants. 

Rin lets out a soft sigh before gently opening the door, making his way over to his friend. Eric didn’t seem to notice him until he sat down, looking up and gave him a soft smile, but Rin can see the hurt in his eyes.

“I guess I’m predictable, huh?”

Rin let out a soft chuckle and nodded “Just a little,” Eric laughs a little, but instantly goes back to his previous demeanor.

“You aren’t ok…” Rin said softly, causing Eric to sigh and nod. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin there, his blonde curls hiding his eyes. Eric didn’t usually open up about his feelings, unless it was with Kendall, but he trusted Rin. His presence made him feel safe. 

“Rin do you ever… Do you ever feel like you want to be a part of things, but don’t want to be too overbearing?” the shorter teen asked in a quiet voice “Like you just want to know you are wanted? Or needed? Or to not just be alone?... Is that selfish?”

Rin felt a pain rising in his chest. He knew exactly what that felt like, ever since he was a kid. He knew what it felt like to want to be noticed and validated, to want people to notice what you do.

“It isn’t selfish at all,” Rin began, mentally trying to find the right words “I think everyone feels like that to a degree, it’s normal, I don’t really think you’d be human if you didn’t think like that sometimes. I even have those thoughts sometimes,” Eric turned his head, his eyes peeking out from behind his hair slightly “Really?...”

Rin gave him a soft, knowing smile and placed a hand on the blondes shoulder “Honestly, you have no idea,” he looked off to the side for a second, then back at his friend “but I promise you, there’s nothing selfish about how you’re feeling, and you could never be to overbearing. You’re great to be around, and if people don’t think so, then they’re missing out,” Eric let out a soft laugh, sitting up, finally showing his face. There were tears staining his cheeks. “Thank you, Rin…”

“Of course,” Rin hesitated for a second before pulling Eric into a gentle hug “and if you ever feel bad for feeling this way, just remember you aren’t alone, ok?”

The blonde froze for a second. Rin wasn’t one for physical affection, but Eric couldn’t complain. Eric smiled and hugged him back, pressing his face into Rin’s chest. He was so warm, and his height completely covered Eric's small body.

“How about,” Rin started, pulling back slightly to look down at the other “we go to my place and watch some movies? Gives you a change of scenery…” realistically, it wouldn’t exactly be a change of scenery since Eric tends to go over there a lot, but any excuse to be around Rin was enough for him, and a tiny part of him hoped Rin was also finding an excuse to be with him as well. 

“That would be really nice, actually,” Rin smiled and stood, holding a hand out for the blonde to take. They held hands the whole way over, and even when they disconnected them when they arrived, they stayed right by each other's sides the entire night. And if Eric fell asleep on Rin’s chest, the other didn’t mention it. He understood. 


End file.
